Wings of Courage
by Sichan
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this buuut I'll try: Tai is transported to another world to fulfill a prophecy. But what exactly IS Tai's role in this prophecy?
1. Heartbreak

Wings of Courage  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me sadly.  
  
I was a bit depressed when I wrote this so it may be a bit melodramatic and the characters may be out of character because I haven't seen Season 2 in a while.Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Heartbreak  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a whole year since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and a whole year since Sora Takenouchi, his love, and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, his best friend, started dating. Still, his heart aches when he sees them together although he says he's happy for them. No one knows this better than his little sister, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, who was standing in the doorway with Gatomon and Agumon, watching him.  
"Tai?" she whispered, "Tai, are you awake?"  
There was no answer. He was obviously in deep thought. Agumon walked over to Tai and poked him.  
"I'm awake..." he said averting his gaze from the ceiling to Agumon.  
"Are you going to the Digidestined meeting? You should, you know," Kari said walking toward him.  
Tai sat up and stretched.  
"I'm comin'," he said yawning, "I was just thinking about something."  
"You mean someone, right?"  
He gave her a cold glare as he searched his room for a shirt and some pants to put on.  
"No. I meant something."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Yes, whatever I say."  
"I'll go see what Mom's cooking for breakfast while you get ready, 'kay?"  
" 'Kay," he said lifting up a white T-shirt.  
He eyed it for a while then threw it in a big pile of clothes he had already condemned unwearable for today. Kari smiled at him and walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Kari asked her mother.  
"It's a breakfast special, 'Spinach Tempura'!"  
Kari shuddered at the thought of spinach, shrimp, and eyes mixed together.  
"Um, I'll skip breakfast today." she said looking at her mother.  
Mrs. Kamiya frowned.  
"But Kari dear, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It gets your brain gears turning!"  
'And you're stomach turning too.' she thought.  
Tai walked into the kitchen wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. He looked at Kari, who was looking at the frying pan in disgust, and then at his mother, who was glaring at Kari.  
"I'm guessing it's a breakfast special again, right?" he said putting his hands on his brown poof of hair.  
"Tai, tell Kari breakfast is important!" Mrs. Kamiya pleaded with her 17 year old son.  
"Mom, why can't you just make eggs and bacon like any other stay-at- home mom?" Kari sighed, "Tai, tell Mom that Spinach Tempura for breakfast will kill you."  
Tai smiled at the two brunette females.  
"You're both right but I agree with Kari more," he said smirking, "Spinach Tempura? Where's the importance in that?"  
Mrs. Kamiya glared at him.  
"Tai," she said calmly, "you're grounded for a week."  
"What?"  
"That's right. You shouldn't get smart with your mother. Now I'm pulling rank, eat breakfast."  
Tai and Kari groaned in agony as they sat down to eat the yellowish- green fluff that laid before them.  
At the Digiworld, a group of kids, the Digidestined, sat in a circle awaiting the arrival of their leader, his sister, and their Digimon.  
"Where are they?" Davis Motomiya whined as he scratched his head.  
"I hope nothing happened to them," Sora said looking around.  
"They're probably okay," Matt said.  
"We're here!!" a feminine voice yelled out.  
"Here they come!! KARI!!"  
Kari and Tai came running up a hill, Agumon and Gatomon trailing behind.  
"Sorry about being late," Tai said smiling and panting hard, "Mom made us eat her breakfast specialty and we were throwing up for a half hour."  
"Eww," Takeru "TK" Takaishi said.  
"I happen to like your mother's cooking!" Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi said proudly.  
"You're a robot, that's why."  
"That even explains why you're so smart!" Matt laughed.  
Everyone started to laugh at Izzy's expense. Tai glanced at Sora with Matt and stopped laughing. Once again, his heart began to ache and he sighed, flopping down on the picnic blanket.  
"What's wrong Tai," Agumon asked, "don't you think Izzy being a robot is funny?"  
Tai looked up at him and smiled.  
"No, it's nothing don't worry about it!" he said waving his hand and changing the subject, "so, what's the meeting about?"  
"Well, the Digimon said strange things have been happening lately. Disappearances to be more precise," Yolei Inoue said.  
"Yeah, it's like, one moment the person is there and then, zoomph! They're gone." Armadillomon explained.  
"Nice use of sound effects."  
"Thank you Cody!"  
"Hmm."  
Everyone looked at Tai.  
"I'm guessing that noise meant you have an idea right?" Joe Kido asked.  
"No."  
The group moaned and sighed.  
"What?" Tai said looking up from his thoughts, "you think I would be able to come up with something? I, Taichi Kamiya? I never knew you thought of me that way."  
"Tai." Biyomon said.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the leader!"  
"So? You don't ask me for ideas these days. You better look at Izzy or Ken. They're the ones with the brains."  
Everyone looked at them.  
"What?" they said in unison.  
Once again, everyone sighed.  
"All I know is that we have to stop this from happening so, lets stay here for the night," Tai suggested.  
"See, you do have ideas," Kari said, seeing that her big bro was getting depressed.  
'It must be Sora and Matt.' she thought.  
"But Tai, what are we going to tell our parents? You know they don't like us coming here let alone staying here," Matt complained.  
"We'll tell them we're here!" Tai said in an annoyed tone.  
"Uh-oh, they're about to fight." Patamon whispered to the other Digimon.  
"It's not like they can come and get us."  
"So?! Unlike you, some of us doesn't want to worry our parents!" Matt said getting up.  
"Then go home!" Tai yelled, "If you don't wanna help the Digimon here then just go! We don't need you!"  
Matt grabbed Tai's shirt and looked him in the eyes.  
"You know I want to help the Digimon Tai!! You know that better than anyone! But I'm just saying that we should make an arrangement in advance!!"  
"By then, it will be too late," Tai whispered coldly.  
"Guys please stop fighting!" Mimi Tachikawa pleaded.  
"Tai, Matt has a point. We should make arrangements in advance," Sora said running up to them and grabbing Matt's arm.  
Tai looked at her and tuned everything else except her voice out; Matt's growling, Mimi's pleading, everyone's yelling. What she said for some reason, hurt him.  
"Sora.there was a time when you would have agreed with what you thought was right and not what your boyfriend says." he said quietly, "what happened to you?"  
She stared at him for a second then looked at the ground.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Matt yelled pushing Tai to the ground.  
He stumbled back and fell in a puddle of mud. Everything went quiet. No one was yelling. Everyone was expecting Tai to do something. Only thing that could be heard was Sora's giggling.  
"See!" Tai yelled, "that's EXACTLY what I mean Sora!"  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon everyone as Tai got up.  
"I thought I said-"  
Tai put his hand up to Matt, not taking his eyes off of Sora.  
"Tai."  
"You've lost your sense of morality!" he screamed, fighting back tears, "if you want to let the Digital World disappear then fine! Do it without me."  
He stomped away and into the forest. Kari was about to follow him when TK grabbed her shoulder.  
"It's best if we leave him alone," Gabumon said wisely as he sat under a tree.  
Sora and Matt looked at the ground.  
"Why does that always happen?" Tentomon asked his partner.  
"Yeah. Why do humans have such a bad temper?" Wormmon said.  
"Actually, it's just Matt and Tai," Ken Ichijouji said.  
Meanwhile, Tai was sitting under a tree, crying uncharacteristically.  
"What does she see in him?" he whimpered to himself.  
"What DOES she see in him, hmm?"  
Tai looked around confused.  
"Anyone there?"  
"Let's see, Matt's cute. Matt's sensitive. Matt's sensible. Matt's kind. Matt doesn't hurt his friends."  
"WHO'S THERE?!" Tai roared angrily.  
"Matt doesn't hurt his friends. Matt doesn't hurt his friends. Matt doesn't hurt his friends."  
The voice in Tai's head was driving him crazy.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Tai yelled, "he hurt me! Both him and Sora!"  
"You aren't his friend fool," the voice chuckled, "You are his rival. His enemy."  
Tai flinched. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared before him and a dark hand rose from it. Tai yelped in surprise as the hand grabbed him and began pulling him toward the portal.  
A scream echoed in Kari's head.  
"Tai's in trouble!" Kari said springing into action.  
Confused, the rest of the Digidestined followed Kari's running figure into the forest. Kari stopped as watched in horror as her brother struggled against a dark hand and losing.  
"TAI!" she cried out.  
"Kari? AH! KARI! Stay back!" he said gripping at the ground.  
"I'll help you!" Matt said running toward him.  
He grabbed Tai's arms and began to pull. Instantly, the other male Digidestined either grabbed Tai or Matt and began pulling as well.  
"Matt, let go!" Tai pleaded.  
"No! Look, I'm sorry!"  
"Matt, make Sora happy and let me go!"  
"Dude!" Davis spoke up, "no one's letting go!"  
Another hand suddenly came up through the portal and brushed the Digidestined away. Both hands grabbed Tai and pulled him in. Everyone just sat there, bemused as the portal disappeared.  
"This is all my fault." Sora sighed.  
She looked over at Kari who was still staring at the ground where the portal was with a confused, depressed, miserable, it's-all-my-fault look on her face.  
'I'm sorry Kari.'  
Joe's mouth hung open as Izzy and Ken examined the area. TK and Davis sat beside Kari, trying to wake her out of her depressive trance. Matt was punching the ground, cursing himself and Sora stood above him, watching everyone and everything silently. Mimi and Yolei sat near a corner, wailing and sniveling while Cody watched Izzy and Ken, scared to death. Each Digimon was by their respectful partner either aiding them or attempting to cheer them up. Agumon sat alone by a tree with a mixture of emotions in his heart.  
During this time, Tai was falling into a world he's never been in and into responsibilities all too familiar to him. 


	2. Angel

Wings of Courage  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Digimon  
  
Notes: Sorry it took SOO long for me to update. School's been taking up my time and I haven't even been on the Internet yet. Luckily, my school had a water main break and I got to stay home! YAY! I hope the water main stays broke for a while so I can stay home for at least a week. I'd be grateful for two more days ^_^.  
  
Chapter 2: Angel  
  
"Is it dead?"  
"What is it?"  
"I think it's waking up!"  
Tai was stirred from his sleep. His head was spinning and aching and his arm felt warm and wet. It was bleeding badly. When he opened his eyes slowly, a completely different world was revealed to him. He was lying in a lush, green meadow and the skies were crystal blue. Standing around him was three little kids wearing odd clothes. The strangest thing was that they had long, pointy ears and big, bright, slanted eyes.  
"Wha..? W-where I'm I?"  
"It said something!!" a little female child said alarmed.  
" 'It'?" Tai questioned wearily.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm a human." he said answering the male child.  
"Filona, tell Silora we have a thingy in the court!" an older female child said.  
"Okay."  
"I'm a human," he repeated.  
"Stop lying," the remaining female said, "I may be young but I have seen a human before."  
"What?"  
"We know that humans don't have wings!!" the male hollered proudly.  
"Wings?" Tai asked still drained, "I don't have-AH!"  
When he looked back, he saw massive, although bloody, angelic wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. Without the blood, they would have been pure white. In horror, in gripped at the feathers, pulling out dead ones. The little girl came back with a girl around his age. She had blonde hair that came barely below her shoulders and was wearing a silky, green, long dress. Her ears were long and pointy and her eyes were slanted but big and bright, just like the children's were. He watched her, hand still holding a lock of feathers.  
"S-Sora?"  
"Sora?" she asked kneeling down to him, "my name is Princess Silora Pavotheo of the Elven kingdom. Who and what are you?"  
"Well, I'm Taichi Kamiya but everyone calls me Tai," he said trying to stand up.  
He stumbled a bit, his wings hanging limply behind him, weighing him down somewhat.  
"I'm supposed to be-ow-human," he said when he finally got himself sturdy, "but I don't know what the heck happened."  
Silora looked at his bloody wings and gasped, as if she just remembered something.  
"Taichi, please come with me."  
Tai stared at her, confused. He started walking toward her, letting her know that although he was confused, he was willing to follow. She took his hand gently and lead him into the palace.  
"Where am I anyway," he asked looking down at his bloody arm.  
"You are in the world of Arreis, and the kingdom of Vangueard: Elven kingdom #1," Silora said giving him a quick glance.  
He looked up from his bloody arm to look at Silora.  
'She reminds me a lot of Sora.I wonder what the others are doing now.'  
As Tai went into deep thought, they grew closer and closer to they destination.  
'These wings.I wonder if I can-'  
"Father!"  
Tai's thoughts were interrupted by Silora's cries. He looked up, expected to see danger but only saw an old man tangled in vines.  
"Hmm.odd," Tai mumbled as Silora ran to untangle him.  
"Thank you sweetie!" the man said, "who's this?"  
The man looked at Tai skeptically. Silora giggled as Tai returned the look.  
"This is Taichi Kamiya," she said, "according to world history.and the state the world's in.I believe he is the angel in the prophecy father."  
With a gasp, Silora's father ran up to Tai and inspected him carefully. Frightened, Tai backed away.  
"I believe he is! Our young savior, you must save our world!"  
"Wha...? Noooooo," he said shaking his head vigorously, "I'm no savior! I'm a Digidestined and I have to get back to my friends!"  
"Please Taichi," Silora said dropping on one knee and bowing her head.  
He backed away further.  
"No. I already have a responsibility as a Digidestined to protect the Digital World," he said sternly, "My friends need a leader or else they'll be in deep-"  
"Please, I'm begging you Taichi," Silora said looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
Tai opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.  
"Besides Tai, we can't send you home until the portals are working again. You have no choice unless you want to die with the world." the old man said gravely.  
Tai growled.  
"Okay then.since you put it that way.I'll help."  
"Thank you so much Taichi!" Silora said springing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He winced a bit and smiled weakly.  
"You're welcome," Tai said, "and call me Tai, not Taichi."  
With that, he collapsed in Silora's arms due to loss of blood. He woke back up in a white bedroom.  
'Was it a dream?' he thought sitting up.  
Suddenly, he felt the dragging feeling of his wings and mentally slapped himself. He could hear voices in the other room, one female and two males. They were talking about a journey. The door burst open and Silora walked in angry.  
"I'm going with him!!" she screamed.  
"Wha.?"  
"You can't!" her father yelled, "what about your royal duties?"  
"Get my little sister to take care of that. They need to be trained on these situations anyway."  
"Fine, I give up," a younger male said, "I'm coming with you then."  
"Raiyo!"  
The boy named Raiyo was the same age as Silora and Tai. He had gray fur all over his body and wolfish ears and a tail. His hair was black and in a Matt-like hairstyle except longer and the back was in a ponytail.  
"What's going on," Tai asked wearily.  
Silora looked at Tai happily and jumped to his side.  
"I'm coming with you!" she announced.  
He looked in her eyes and saw something he never saw in a female's eyes before. Well, at least in a female that was looking at him. Maybe when Kari looks at TK when he comes over to study or when Sora looks at Matt every day. He snapped out of his trance and smiled.  
"That's great, but, where are we going?"  
"On a journey young savior. A journey to defeat an evil demon."  
"Oh, okay."  
Tai yawned and stretched then he looked at the wolf boy who was glaring at him.  
"Hey, why're you mugging me?! What did I do?" Tai asked urgently, "and who are you?"  
"The name's Raiyo Okami and Silora is my-"  
"Your friend Raiyo. I am your friend," Silora said in a annoyed tone.  
'So this is how TK feels.he he,' Tai thought happily.  
He snickered quietly but Raiyo's ultra-sensitive ears picked up the sound and he resumed glared at Tai.  
"Anyway, I'll be assisting Silora on your journey."  
"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"  
"I don't like you," Raiyo sneered.  
Tai looked at him confused and shrugged. Silora sighed and searched through her closet then grabbed a bow and a quarrel filled with arrows.  
"Let's rest tonight. I'll stay in here with Tai since Raiyo doesn't like him and this is my room," she said sitting her quarrel down by the closet.  
"Fine. Don't try anything angel-boy," Raiyo warned walking out of the room.  
"I'm sure everyone will get along in due time. Good night, tomorrow's a big day for everyone," Silora's father said.  
As he walked out, Tai sighed sadly.  
"What's wrong Tai?" Silora asked.  
"I miss my friends and family, that's all."  
"Well, let's just say, the sooner we get this done, the faster we can get you home."  
Tai looked down at a fallen feather on the bed.  
"I guess."  
Silora saw that her cheery comment didn't help and decided to change the subject.  
"So, do you know the prophecy about you?"  
He looked up and shook his head.  
"Of course not.well, I don't remember it word from word but it says that when the world of Arreis plunges into darkness an angel will fall from the sky. The Angel of Courage will face the evil demons in the world and become the savior. Something like that. I feel like I'm leaving something out though."  
"Cool.I remember I was in a prophecy similar to that but that was when I was 12 years old," Tai laughed, "imagine having such a big responsibility when you're only 12! Saving the world.Ha!"  
Silora watched as Tai walked down memory lane. It was obvious he was making himself depressed again.  
"And then, my best friend, who looks a lot like that wolf guy mind you, goes and asks the love of my life out! Can you believe that? He's a f- "  
"Um, maybe you should forget about it.I'm sure it will make you feel better."  
Tai blinked and suddenly realized he was rambling.  
"Oops, I do that sometimes."  
Silora smiled and laid down.  
"Get some sleep Taichi.we have a big day tomorrow," she yawned.  
"Good night."  
Tai took off his shirt and laid back but felt his wings against his back making him uncomfortable. He cursed and rolled over onto his side. Still uncomfortable, he rolled over again, onto his stomach.  
"Stupid wings." he mumbled.  
As he fell asleep, his muscles relaxed causing his wings to spread out and cover him like a blanket. His subconscious mind wandered in his sleep to thoughts of home, family, and friends. 


	3. Depression

Wings of Courage  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Digimon  
  
Note: Here's Chapter 3 (no duh!) Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3: Depression  
  
Kari sat on the edge of her bed mumbling to herself. Gatomon, Agumon, Patamon, and TK watched her carefully.  
"She's been taking it pretty hard." Gatomon said looking up at TK, "she's been sitting there for days."  
"I just wish we had some way to contact him and see if he's okay or at least not.n-not."  
"It's okay Agumon." Patamon said.  
TK walked over to her.  
"Kari.Kari, please answer me."  
"Tai.Tai.I'm sorry."  
"Kari!" Davis yelled as he burst into the room.  
"Tai.Tai.I'm sorry."  
"Kari?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Yolei walked in.  
"Is she doing any better?"  
TK and Davis shook their heads.  
"Kari, come on! Let's go shopping! It'll make you feel better!" Yolei said grabbing Kari's hand.  
Kari still didn't respond. She continued to mumble the same thing, over and over.  
"Kari! Snap out of it!" Yolei screamed slapping her, "I hate when you go into this guilt-trip-depression-trance thing!"  
TK looked at Yolei surprised and Davis started screaming.  
"DON'T HIT KARI!!"  
He lunged at her but, she just stepped aside letting him crash into the floor. Kari looked up at Yolei.  
"It was my fault.I should have helped him."  
"She said something different!" Gatomon announced.  
She ran out the room to tell the other Digidestined that Kari spoke more than three different words. Yolei and Agumon followed her leaving TK, Kari, Patamon, and an unconscious Davis in the room alone.  
"Kari, everyone feels like it's their fault but it's no one's fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Fate's," TK said, "Fate decided to take Tai from us. That evil bitch took him away."  
"TK!" Patamon said in surprise.  
"Oh sorry. I was getting a bit personal there," he laughed.  
This made Kari laugh a little. TK smiled at the progress he was making.  
"Anyway, Kari, it's not your fault. Don't get depressed okay? We'll find out what happened to him, I promise."  
Kari looked at him and smiled.  
"Thank you, TK."  
Slowly, TK leaned in to kiss her when a shriek filled the air. Irritated, TK turned around and glanced at the owner of the wail, Davis.  
"Don't touch my girl TP!!"  
"Davis.she's not your girl!!"  
The two teenage boy shot death glares at each other. If looks could kill, both would be dead. Kari got up and gave Davis a hug.  
Davis, I'm not your girl. You look and act just like Tai and that would be creepy.ya know what I mean? You're like a second brother to me."  
Davis looked at Kari and smiled.  
"That's cool 'cause that means you love me! Ha ha TQ!"  
"Yeah I love you Davis but in a brotherly way! Like the way I love Tai."  
"You love me! Yay!" Davis said happily, "I love you too. Like a sister I guess." Kari smiled.  
"And TK, I love you.like, I dunno.a boyfriend?"  
"Cool! I love you too?"  
In the other room, Matt laid on the floor looking at the ceiling, his eyes red from staying up all night and crying. Just like Kari, he felt it was his fault.  
"Matt, it's not your fault!" Izzy said.  
"Of course it is." he mumbled, "if I hadn't pushed him in the mud he wouldn't have left and he wouldn't be wherever he is now...if he IS anywhere."  
"He has a point." Mimi said looking at her nails.  
Everyone glared at her, especially Sora.  
"What? It's true! I'm just being sincere."  
"Well stop being sincere!" Sora demanded.  
"I can't. To stop being sincere would be to stop being me.and it might kill Palmon seeing as though that's my crest and all," she yawned.  
Sora got up to slap Mimi when the memory of the last thing Tai told her directly played in her mind. *Flashback*  
"You've lost your sense of morality!" he screamed, fighting back tears. *End of Flashback*  
She shook her head and looked at Mimi, who looked as calm as ever although she knew Sora was about to hit her. Everyone else, however, watched Sora with anticipation as she was about to do something very abnormal with their mouths wide open.  
"Mimi.I'm sorry."  
Mimi smiled and gave her a thumb up.  
"That's okay, everyone's going through a hard time right now," she said in a sweet, understanding voice, "besides, I knew you weren't going to hit me. I'm your best friend."  
Sora sighed and sat back down on the couch.  
"Everything is falling apart without Tai here." Cody sighed.  
"I know," Veemon said, "but I think it'sh because we don't know if he'sh okay. Tai wash a big part in all of our livesh."  
"Wow Veemon, that made a lot of sense!" Palmon said laughing.  
"I think Ken is starting to rub off on him!" Gomamon joked trying to lighten the mood.  
Everyone laughed as Davis walked in.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, okay. Anyway, Kari's feeling better. How about him?" Davis said pointing to Matt, who still was on the floor.  
Sora shook her head making Davis sigh. TK and Kari walked out and sat with the others. Unexpectedly, Kari flinched.  
"What's wrong?" Gatomon said feeling her partner's movement.  
"It's Tai." she said excitedly.  
"What?!" everyone asked simultaneously.  
"Tai's alive!!"  
Everyone started talking in a jammer of voices.  
"How do you know?" Ken asked.  
"I can.feel his presence or something like that! All I know is that he's alive!"  
"Let's find out where the heck he went then!" Izzy said happily. 


	4. Hikari no Tsurugi

Wings of Courage  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Digimon  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. But, here ya go! The chapter title doesn't really match what the chapter's about but, hey! Who cares!  
  
Chapter 4: Hikari no Tsurugi  
  
Tai yawned as he awakened from his slumber. To his surprise, everyone remained asleep. He got up and walked over to the door of the balcony. For some reason, it was beckoning him. Slowly, Tai opened the door and stepped out. The wind careened through each and every feather on his wings.  
"Whee!" he said on impulse, "I'm king of the world!"  
Mimicking the movie "Titanic", he pressed himself against the railing of the balcony and spread his arms and wings. He let out a quiet, silly laugh as he put his hands on the railings. In the room, Silora woke up to a sudden yell. She sat up and saw a winged, shirtless, masculine figure on her balcony. Silora sighed and walked over to the door. She made her way to him a put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't you think you should be a bit more quiet?"  
The figure yelped and fell off the balcony. Silora snickered as Tai struggled to pull himself up. She looked over the edge.  
"Help!"  
"You have wings ya know."  
"But I don't know how to use them!" he squealed.  
"What am I supposed to do? You're heavy."  
"Com'mon!"  
Silora sighed and grabbed Tai's arm. Although she knew it was futile, she attempted to pull him up. Suddenly, Tai's hands slipped and, because of Tai's weight, both of them fell off the balcony. But, instead of falling to their "doom", they hovered 5 inches above the water that was beneath the balcony.  
"I thought you said you didn't know how to use your wings." Silora said skeptically.  
"I didn't," Tai said shrugging, "I guess it was instinct."  
He flew up to the balcony and sat Silora down.  
"Where do you think you're goin'?!" she asked.  
"On a test flight," Tai said giving her his one-of-a-kind smile and a thumb up.  
"Alright, just come back soon. Breakfast will be in an hour," she yawned.  
With that, he soared away. Silora watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. As she sighed dreamily, Raiyo walked in rubbing his eyes.  
"What's all the commotion?"  
"Nothing."  
"Where's that dumb angel-boy?" he yawned.  
"He says he went on a test flight since he figured out how to use his wings."  
Raiyo looked at Silora and frowned. He knew she had already started to adore Tai, although it was only one afternoon and he worried about his own relationship with her. She saw him frown and tilted her head to the left.  
"What's wrong Raiyo?" she asked innocently.  
"It's nothing."  
In the meantime, Tai was having the time of his life. He orbited the castle with his arms extended to his sides.  
'I've never flown on my own before! This feels great!'  
He looked down at the green forests and meadows and smiled.  
'The forests and fields are never that green-lookin' back home.oh well, I guess it's time to go back.'  
Tai flew to Silora's balcony and landed roughly in her room. After getting up, he looked around the bedroom.  
"Silora?"  
Silora walked into her room wearing a green skirt, a matching short- sleeved jacket with a white haltertop underneath it, and knee-high black boots. Her quarrel was hung over her shoulder, full of arrows, and her bow was in her hand. She looked at Tai with a bright smile on her face.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, I was just seeing if you were still here. Breakfast ready?"  
"Yep! I was starting to worry you flew away," she said cheerfully, "I'll see you downstairs!"  
She ran out the room and down the stairs. Tai smiled and looked in the mirror. He pulled out a feather and looked at it. He didn't notice until now that his wings were still bloody, although it was dried blood. So he took a shower, put his clothes on, and went downstairs. On his way downstairs, he met with Raiyo. Raiyo stood between him and the stairs.  
"Uh, could ya move?"  
"I have one thing to say to you..." Raiyo said, "don't touch Silora. She may like you but if you return the affection, I'll slice your throat!"  
Tai smiled.  
"I can't help it if the girls like me," he laughed.  
He walked past him, allowing his wings to brush across Raiyo's face. Raiyo growled as Tai turned around and smiled innocently yet mischievously.  
"Oops, I'm sorry," he said mockingly.  
He laughed at him and went downstairs. Raiyo stood and simply glared at his retreating figure.  
"There you are!" Silora said.  
At the breakfast table, there was eggs and bacon and pancakes, food Tai haven't had for breakfast in a while. When he was about the jump in and gourge, he saw Silora's parents, the king and queen of the land. Instead, Tai decided he should be polite and do what everyone does when meeting royalty, bow and be respectful.  
"Good morning your majesty...your highness..." Tai said bowing to them politely.  
"Oh! The savior is a polite young man!" Silora's mother said.  
"May I join you at the breakfast table?"  
'This is SO not me! But, they ARE royalty...' Tai thought after he spoke.  
"Please savior, you do not have to be so respectful. We should be bowing to you," Silora's father said.  
"Uh? why?" Tai asked finally taking a seat beside Silora.  
"Because you are an angel sent by the Gods to save us! You're our savior!"  
"Oh...well, uh, could you call me Tai instead of savior? I don't like the whole formal thing..."  
"Of course, Tai, and you may call us King and Queen Pavotheo."  
"Okay!"  
He started to eat when Raiyo came down. Raiyo bowed deeply and greeted Silora's parents then took a seat across from her.  
"Savior, I mean, Tai, after breakfast, please follow me."  
Tai nodded. When breakfast was done, Tai and King Pavotheo walked down a long winding stairs. It was damp and dugeon-like. At the bottom there was a pure white room with a sword in an altar. King Pavotheo walked over to it and pointed to it.  
"Want me to pull it out right?"  
"Yes...Tai..."  
Tai snickered at the king's akwardness in saying his name as he walked to the sword. He put his hands on the hilt and pulled the sword, but it wouldn't come out.  
"Um, sir, it's not coming out..." he said uncertainly.  
"Try again."  
He just shrugged and tried again. This time, although with the same difficulty, it came out, sending Tai tumbling across the floor. The king laughed and helped Tai up.  
"This sword is the Hikari no Tsurugi. The prophecy says that the Savior will be the one to wield it and use it to save us."  
"Thanks! I'll just call it...Kari," Tai said smiling at the bright sword.  
They came up from the basement.  
"Well, you should be on your way everyone. Good luck!"  
  
Note: Hiiii. Don't forget to review! I think I did the Japanese is right. "Hikari no Tsurugi" means "Sword of Light", I think. I'm still in Japanese 1, we haven't gotten to sentences yet. Correct me if I'm wrong, 'kay? ^_^ 


	5. DISCONTINUED

THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT IS OLD AND OUT OF DATE.

Not to mention, a lot of my stories were lost since floppy disks do not last six years. My skills have improved tons over the last several years, so I encourage all of you who are interested in these fanfics to stick around read my new ones.

The only reason these stories are being kept (while most were backed up and deleted from this site) is because they are the best of my crappy stories and also seems to have gathered the most fans. I would feel bad taking away a story that a lot of people clearly like. So they are still around but will never be updated. If you review, you are beating a dead horse and I strongly suggest not doing so lest it rise from the dead to destroy you. Please do not ask for updates, rewrites, or anything having to do with these stories. They are done, they are dead, and they are never coming back.

I apologize for the inconvenience, but writing grows up with the writer and both me and my writing have grown past these stories to the point I could never continue them to your liking even if I tried.

Again, I encourage all who were interested to read my new fanfics! Thank you.


End file.
